Süße Bedrohung
Erste Schneeflocken erreichen den kalten Boden, auf welchem ich meinen Weg nach Hause gehe. Ein weiterer Schultag erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht. Den Schal eng an meinen Mund angelegt, erinnert mein Gang mehr an eine zitternde Fortbewegung, denn eines sicheren Schrittes. Bass lastige Musik dröhnt aus meinen weißen In-Ear-Kopfhörern und sorgt wenigstens für etwas Unterhaltung während meines monotonen Heimweges. Meine Gedanken wandern zurück zu den Erlebnissen des heutigen Tages. Laborunterricht. Chemie-Übungen. Habe versucht mit einem Filtrierbehältnis, das per Wasserschlauch am Waschbecken verbunden ist, zu arbeiten. Die attraktive Lehrerin hat meine Aufmerksamkeit etwas zu lange in ihren Bann gezogen. Das Resultat meiner Unachtsamkeit zeigt sich durch das unnatürliche Aufblähen des Wasserschlauches, welcher mittlerweile die Form eines kleineren Wasserballons hatte. Noch ehe ich den Fehler zu beheben vermochte, habe ich eine ordentliche Dusche abbekommen und nach dem seltsam mädchenhaften quietschenden Geräusch zu meiner linken zu urteilen, ist es meiner Lehrerin nicht sonderlich anders ergangen. "Himmel, war das peinlich", murmel ich in die kühle Luft hinaus, welcher meine Worte durch einen durchsichtigen Atemrauchschleier in die Weite befördert. Viel zu kalt. Eigentlich bin ich eher so ein Freund des Herbstes, aber leider habe ich als mickriger Mensch keinen allzu hohen Einfluss auf das Wettergeschehen. Von meinen Gedanken abgelenkt, merke ich nur oberflächlich, dass ich bereits den ersten Schritt in mein trautes Heim gemacht habe. Mit kurzen Worten des Grußes, lasse ich meine Mutter wissen, dass ich Daheim bin. Kurzerhand steige ich die Wendeltreppe des Hauses zu meinem Zimmer hinauf. Lasse mich schwer seufzend auf mein weiches Bett nieder. Augenblicklich lassen mich meine Beine wissen, dass ihnen der Tag auf die Muskeln gegangen ist. Ohne hinzuschauen, schalte ich mein Radio an, welches hinter meinem Bett auf der Fensterbank steht. "Und hier die Nachrichten um 15 Uhr.", beginnt eine männliche Moderatorenstimme im üblichen gleichgültig klingenden Tonfall zu berichten. "Die Serie der Süßigkeiten-Drohungen nimmt weiter ihren Lauf. Die Polizei erhält täglich neue Berichte von mutmaßlichen Drohpaketen. Die Opfer bekommen meist ein Paket, in welchen sich Süßigkeiten befinden und am Boden ein Zettel. Auf diesem Zettel (stehen) sind allerleih Drohschriften zu finden. Von Forderungen einer bestimmten Person nicht näherzutreten, bis hin zu Morddrohungen. Sollten auch Sie davon betroffen sein, so melden Sie dies augenblicklich der Poli-" "Markus!", unterbricht der laute Ruf meiner Mutter den durchaus interessanten Radiobericht. Grummelnd erhebe ich mich vom Bett und gehe der gleichzeitigen Aufforderung zum Erscheinen widerwillig nach. "Guck mal im TV. Da gibt es wohl schon ein erstes Todesopfer von diesem Süßigkeiten-Mist.", sagt meine dunkelhaarige, im dicken Pullover steckende Mutter missbilligend. Herrje. jetzt wird sie vermutlich die nächsten Tage panisch verbringen. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. So groß ist mein Interesse daran dann doch wieder nicht. Am selben Abend noch geschieht das, was bei solchen präsenten Thematiken unausweichlich scheint. Auf sämtlichen Sozialen Netzwerken entbrennen endlose Diskusionen. Ich werde gefühlte fünfzig Mal auf diese ganze Scheiße angesprochen. Gerade meine beste Freundin, Janine, scheint wie wild auf dieses Thema versessen zu sein. Sie will meine Meinung zu alldem wissen. Genau wie ein guter Freund seit Kindheitstagen, Leon. "Menschen. Sensationsgeile Geier. In ein paar Tagen regen sie sich wieder über Typen auf, die niedliche Katzen gegen die Wand hauen.", lamentiere ich völlig entnervt vor mich hin, schalte mein Smartphone auf stumm und lege mich ins Bett. Gefühlte fünf Minuten später hallt ein greller Schrei durch das gesamte Haus. Tiefster Schreck in meinem Innersten. In einer, fast fließenden Bewegungen, springe ich aus dem Bett. Sprinte einige Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Wendetreppe herunter. Meine Mutter hat aus der Küche geschrien. Als ich die geöffnete Tür des Raumes erreiche, sehe ich mich meiner vor Panik zitternden Mom gegenüber. Sie hält eine braune Pappschachtel in der Hand. "Was ist los!?", keuche ich atemlos und versuche das, was ich gerade sehe in einen für mich logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen. "Wir haben...Post bekommen.", sagt sie mit schwacher Stimme, ihr Blick weiterhin in das offene Paket gerichtet. Ich ahne Schlimmes. Da sehe ich direkt neben ihr ein zweites Paket. Meine Mutter braucht mir nicht zu sagen, für wen die andere Post ist. Mein schlechtes Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich der Empfänger sein soll. Langsam gehe ich auf das Paket zu, greife mir ein scharfes Messer und öffne den Karton mit einem Ruck. Mir springen bunte Süßigkeitenverpackungen ins Auge. Von Schokolade, über Gummibärchen, bis Chips ist alles vorhanden. Doch das was ich eigentlich suche, befindet sich, meiner gänsehauterzeugenden Vorahnung nach, am Boden der Sendung. Tatsächlich ertaste ich einen kleinen Zettelstreifen zwischen all dem Süßscheiß. "Genieß die letzten Tage im Rausch des Zuckers, denn dein Ende wird alles andere als süß werden.", lese ich leise den Zettel und ein eiskalter Schauer läuft meinen Rücken hinunter. Mutti legt die Packung auf den Küchentisch und lässt sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. "Ich darf doch?", frage ich vorsichtig und deute auf die Zusendung an meine Mom. Sie nickt kurzangebunden. Sofort fällt mir eine kleine Flasche weißer Rum auf, die dort scheinbar vorsichtig und exakt in die Seite des Paketes gelegt worden ist. Auf dem Zettel, den sie wohl nach dem Lesen ins Paket zurückgeworfen hat, steht in dunklen Lettern:"Hier etwas Süßes, bevor Sie die Bitterkeit des Verlustes verspüren müssen. Ich weiß doch, wie gerne Sie weißen Rum mögen. Cheers." "Woher zum Teufel weiß diese Person, dass du weißen Rum gerne trinkst?", frage ich langsamen Wortes mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Meine Mutter schüttelt als Reaktion lediglich ihren Kopf. Für diesen Tag melde ich mich bei meiner Berufsschule krank und verbringe ihn damit, über diese Süßigkeiten-Drohungen zu recherchieren. Wie im TV berichtet, gibt es einige Todesfälle über ganz Deutschland verbreitet. Meine Mutter hat indes Kontakt zur Polizei aufgenommen und Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstattet. Es wird laufen wie in all den anderen Fällen. Die "Ermittlungen" werden im Sande verlaufen. Als ich gegen Nachmittag, mit einem gefühlt rauchendem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen, auf dem Sofa des Wohnzimmers liege, lässt mich das schrille Läuten der Haustürklingel unsanft hochfahren. Was zum Teufel? Als ich mich zur Tür geschleppt und diese geöffnet habe, fällt mir die braunhaarige Janine um den Hals. Ihre überschwänglichen Begrüßungen. Ich werde mich wohl nie an sie gewöhnen. Ihre ebenfalls braunen, klaren Augen scheinen bei meinem Anblick zu leuchten. Sie ist so offenherzig. Dahinter steht mein Kumpel Leon. Wie immer sein schwarzes Cappy auf dem Kopf tragend. Lockere, bunte Klamotten wirken wie ein sich beißender Kontrast seines Erscheinungsbilds. Begrüße beide und lasse sie hinein. Habe an und für sich nichts gegen deren Besuch, nur ist mein Schädel dermaßen mit pseudowichtigen Informationen gefüllt, dass ich nur zur Hälfte aufnahmefähig sein kann. Janine bemerkt, als wir im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen haben, dass auf meinem Notebook-Bildschirm Internetseiten zu diesen Süßigkeiten-Drohungen aufgerufen sind. "Du scheinst dich ja doch mehr für diese Sache zu interessieren, als du uns hast weiß machen wollen.", meint sie und deutet mit ihrem Kopf zum Bildschirm. Ich nicke kurzangebunden. "Woran liegt das?", fragt Leon mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln. Seufze schwer. Dann erzähle ich beiden, was heute Morgen bei uns angekommen ist. Jedes kleine Detail. Janines Gesichtszüge entgleiten. Selbst Leon zeigt eine seiner gefühlt rar gesäten Gefühlsregungen. "Und die Polizei?", hakt meine beste Freundin bestürzt nach. "Was glaubst du denn!?", gibt Leon ironisch dazu. "Die wird wie immer nichts Relevantes herausfinden." Ich nicke zustimmend. Mein Kopf fühlt sich so an, als würde er von all dem Input des Tages in zwei Teile bersten. Noch eine ganze Weile lassen sich Janine und Leon über diesen ganzen Mist aus. Wollen mir damit scheinbar Trost spenden. Nur ist Mitleid das Letzte, was ich gerade gebrauchen kann. Die beiden verabschieden sich nach anderthalb Stunden und lassen mich endlich wieder allein mit meinen Gedanken... Einige Tage vergehen, ehe ich mich wieder dazu in der Lage sehe, die Schule zu besuchen und so sitze ich nach ungefähr einer Woche wieder im Klassenraum. Inmitten der quatschenden Gefährten. "Und bevor wir die Stunde beenden", beginnt unsere Klassenlehrerin mit ihrem typischen einnehmenden Lächeln und beginnt in ihrer Tasche herumzukramen. Einen kurzen Moment lang herrscht absolute Stille, ehe sie ein quadratisches Paket herausholt. "Markus, das hier wurde bei mir abgegeben, ist aber an Sie adressiert.", beendet sie ihren Satz. Kalter Schauer. Schweißausbruch. Rinnsale kleinerer Perlen suchen sich ihren Weg meinen Rücken hinunter. Ich wage es nicht meinen Blick in die Klasse zu richten. Spüre sämtliche Blicke auf mir ruhen. Meine Klassenlehrerin legt das mittelgroße Paket auf meinem Platz ab und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Komm schon. Bleib stark. Tu zumindest so. Versucht gleichgültig zucke ich mit den Schultern und während ich in Gedanken einen ruhigen Ort suche, an dem ich den Inhalt in Augenschein nehmen kann, signalisiert das grelle Läuten der Schulklingel das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde. Mein "Plan" schlägt anhand einer Instanz fehl. Meinen beiden besten Freunde ,die bereits von Vorahnungen getrieben mich mit sich zerren. Im Keller der Schule angekommen, drängen sie mich dazu, das Paket zu öffnen. Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tun. Angst breitet sich in meinem Inneren aus, als ich zögerlich die Verpackung öffne. Es ist, wie ich befürchtet habe. Bunte Süßigkeitenverpackungen stechen mir ins Auge. Darunter eine Sorte, die letztes Mal nicht dabei gewesen ist. Ich stocke. "Sind das nicht deine Lieblingssüßigkeiten, Markus?", fragt Leon mit offensichtlicher Überraschung in der Stimme. Zögerlich durchstöbere ich das Paket und bejahe die Frage meines besten Freundes. Als ich an meiner Hand einen Zettel spüre, setzt mein Herz einen Schlag lang aus. "Genieße deine Lieblingssüßigkeiten. Sie sind deine Henkersmahlzeit. Mit dir wird eine Sünde mehr diesen Planeten verlassen.", lese ich den Drohzettel mit kleinlauter Stimme vor. Langsam sinke ich an der Wand, an der ich lehne, hinunter und starre unentwegt ins Nichts. "Das ist schrecklich.", sagt Janine, setzt sich zu mir und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich lasse es geschehen. "Was soll ich denn nur tun?", frage ich verzweifelt. Da erschallt über die Sprecher der Schule ein Signalton zum Zeichen, dass eine Ansage erfolgt. "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Uns hat ein erschreckender Hinweis erreicht. Ein Schüler hat ein Drohpaket bekommen. Die Polizei wurde bereits alarmiert und wir bitten alle Schüler das Gebäude nicht zu verlassen, ehe die Beamten sich mit jedem unterhalten haben. Wir danken für euer Verständnis." Wir blicken uns ungläubig an. Das hat schneller die Runde gemacht, als es dürfte. Irgendwas stimmt absolut nicht. Widerwillig trotten wir in unsere Klasse zurück, wo bereits zwei Beamteauf uns zu warten scheinen. Sie stellen sich als Kriminalpolizisten vor (und wollen) und beginnen unsere Personalien aufzunehmen. Mir stellen sie Fragen zu dem Süßigkeiten-Paket. Ob ich die Botschaft gelesen habe. Was dort alles enthalten ist. Danach konfiszieren sie das Paket. "Wir müssen Sie, wenn wir hier fertig sind, nochmal mit aufs Revier nehmen und ihre Aussage offiziell festhalten.", kündigt ein etwas stämmigerer Beamter an und lässt mich mit Janine allein Raum. Leon ist nach seinem Teil der Befragung an die frische Luft gegangen. "Was meinst du, wie lange wird das Ganze hier noch andauern?", frage ich meine beste Freundin mit resignierter Stimme. Die Angesprochene schaut mich achselzuckend an. "Bestimmt nicht mehr lange, es sei de- ach du scheiße.", unterbricht sie sich selbst keuchend, als sie an mir vorbeischaut. "Was ist?", frage ich sie völlig perplex, doch sie deutet nur mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf meine Schulbank hinter mir. Was ist denn jetzt wieder!? Ich folge ihrem Blick und als ich sehe, was meine beste Freundin so zum Stocken gebracht hat, ist mir, als würde mein Herz stehen bleiben. Etwas versteckt hinter meinem Stuhl, steht ein etwas größeres Paket als das von eben. Ebenfalls quadratisch. "Hat das denn nie ein Ende.", gebe ich gequält von mir, als ich mich angsterfüllt der Schachtel nähere. Auf meinem Stuhl sitzend und das Paket auf meinem Schoß lagernd, starre ich zwischen der Zusendung und Janine hin und her. "Bestimmt wieder so eine Drohung...", sagt sie versucht ruhig und bedeutet mir nickend, dass ich das Drecksding ruhig öffnen kann. Ich tue, wie mir geraten, doch dieses Mal lässt sich der zusammengesteckte Kartondeckel nicht so einfach öffnen. Brauche etwas mehr Kraft. Ein lautes Klicken. Die Enden lösen sich. Es geschehen Dinge, die ich nicht einzuordnen vermag. Von meinem Paket geht lautes, gleichmäßiges Piepen aus. Ich sehe den Gesichtsausdruck meiner besten Freundin, der so gar nicht in diese Situation passt. Sie...grinst. Sie winkt. Sie sprintet aus dem Raum. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Faustschlag, doch das endgültige realisieren wird mir nicht mehr gestattet. Auch den zerfetzenden Knall bekomme ich nicht mehr mit... Epilog Liebe Besucher der Dark-Net Forums "Bombenstimmung", Lasst mich euch zuerst mitteilen, dass die Operation "Süße Explosion" ein vollster Erfolg gewesen ist. Nachdem wir uns dazu verabredet haben, über ganz Deutschland Pakete mit Süßigkeiten und Drohzetteln zu verteilen, haben wir für ganz schön viel Chaos gesorgt. Und zudem habe ich mich eines Menschen entledigt, der mir durch seine gesamte Art ein Dorn im Auge gewesen ist. War nicht leicht, das unschuldige Mädchen zu spielen, aber hey, was tut man nicht alles für gute Freunde. Die letzten Momente seines Lebens waren einfach göttlich. Er ist im völligen Unglauben von uns gegangen und das, meine lieben Sprengstoff- & Feuerteufel, ist fast noch schöner als jede Bombe, die hochgeht. Das war alles so herrlich einfach. Dies ist auch ein großer Verdienst eurerseits. Da ihr so gut für Stimmung im Land gesorgt habt, war das Panikschüren in der Schule ein Leichtes für mich. Einfach zum richtigen Zeitpunkt der Schulleitung mitgeteilt, was mein "bester Freund" bekommen wird und die menschliche Angst tat ihr übriges. Herrlich. Nur wurmt es mich etwas, dass er nicht herausgefunden hat, dass ich sein Feind gewesen bin. Dabei war es doch so offensichtlich. Wer sonst außer mir und sein anderer Freund hätte wissen können, dass seine Mutter weißen Rum so gerne trinkt. Oder was seine Lieblingssüßigkeiten sind. Enttäuschend. Aber was soll's. Das nächste Experiment steht bereits vor der Tür. Lasst uns Deutschlandweit für Spaß an Bahnhöfen sorgen... Mit feurigen Grüßen Euer Admin - Janine. Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod